


Steven Just Freakin' Sacrificed Himself

by funkyflow



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, i haent even typed it up yet, im so drunk, so much ba kspace, thshappens after steven sacrifitxed himsel, why doesnt my compiyer have autocorrect like mt phne jesus chrsit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkyflow/pseuds/funkyflow
Summary: they just want steven safe. takes place after steven sacrifices himself to homeworlfd (idk what episode this shit is im way too drunk and lazy to look it up but i tried really hard to make this fic readable)





	Steven Just Freakin' Sacrificed Himself

**Author's Note:**

> takes place after steven sacrifices himself and goes to homeworld (idk im gay fam(

There was a faint noise in the distance. Peridot tilted her chin up as to better focus on the noise she was hearing. As it got louder, Lapis put her magazine down and turned toward the barn entrance no sooner than all the gems appeared in the entrance.

Peridot and Lapis looked to each other, preparing to explain why Lapis' legs were wrapped around Peridot's nimble frame. However, when Peridot opened her mouth to speak, Pearl quickly interjected.

"Steven's gone to homeworld. He thought sacrificing himself to the diamonds would be safer for everyone," Pearl spat out. 

Peridot turned to Lapis, initially concerned until her face twisted into understanding and anger.

"Well why would he do that? All of us together could easily take on any soldier they send from homeworld!" Peridot ranted. "Who came?"

"An aquamarine and two Topaz," Garnet replied.

Lapis noticed the left side of Peridot's mouth twitch. She didn't know what the gem ranks meant amongst the new era but evidentially they weren't good. "Peridot," Lapis started. But Peridot was already deep in thought calculating a strategy based off the gem ranks.

"Is there any way you can fix the galaxy warp?" Peridot asked.

"We just have Rose's fountain but it probably won't work given the distance. Even Steven wasn't able to fix it with his... healing spit," Pearl said.

"Try that. Lapis and I will keep thinking of other solutions. We need to get to homeworld," Peridot said.

The three gems nodded their head and were off. Peridot turned to a distraught Lapis with tears in her eyes.

"What the hell are we going to do, Peridot?"

"Don't worry I have a plan,' Peridot said smirking. "I couldn't tell them about it because they would try altering my idea. But,we have flight. If we could just fuse, our metal and water po-"

"Fuse?" Lapis whispered.

Peridot looked into her eyes. "Lapis it's the only plan I have. If we fuse and combine my metal powers with your water manipulation, we can easily take out the gems beneath the Diamonds. If Steven isn't yet under their jurisdiction, we still have a chance! But... if you would rather we come up with a different plan, I'm fine with that. I'm sure there are many other solutions I'm just not seeing. There's even a chance Rose's-"

Peridot looked down to Lapis' outstretched hand. "Lets fuse, Peridot,"

Peridot quickly nodded her head and grabbed Lapis' hand. Luckily, for Lapis, Peridot had been studying the meepmorp of Swing Dancing since watching a History Channel show about the roaring 20s. As she began to outstretch her foot, she felt her hand being yanked forward. Peridot looked up to see Lapis looking down at her with a saddened smile.

"I'm sorry this is happening in a crisis like this, Peridot."

"What do you mean?" Peridot whimpered. But as soon as she asked the question, Lapis grabbed her chin and thrust her face upwards. The pair stopped and looked at each other for a few seconds before Peridot understood the implications and reached forward to join Lapis' mouth.

The two immediately fused and became Turquoise.

**Author's Note:**

> LOL DOES THIS SHIT MAKE SENSE IM REALLY FUCKIG GN DRUNK AND LAOS GAY HOLY SHIT pls comment


End file.
